Utolsó ingemet
by xxCaseyFlemingxx
Summary: Milyen nehézségekbe ütközhetünk ingvásárlás közben? Megannyiba, ha House is ott van. Díjnyertes House/Wilson történet daisyb10 tollából, immáron magyarul. Semmi slash, semmi smut, csak színtiszta móka! Jó szórakozást!


**A/N:** Ez a sztori a Saturday Night Writer's Challenge-re lett írva, a Fox/House-on, és magába kellett foglalnia a következő három pontot:  
1. Nyitás – "Tudod mit? Inkább menj haza egyedül." 2. Zárás – "A zöldet kellett volna megvennünk." 3. Szín – Kék

Ez egy House/Wilson vígjáték – semmi slash, semmi smut, csak mókázás.

A/N no.2 [fordító]: Külön taps az írónak a történet kellemes mivoltáért. A fic egyéként díjat is nyert; a Fox House Fórumon elnyerte a legjobb House/Wilson történetért járó 'Fehértábla Díjat'.

Remélem sikerül visszaadnom az élményt így, magyarban :) Szerzői engedéllyel fordítva.

**Lemondó nyilatkozat:** A karakterek a Fox tulajdonában állnak, a fordítást pedig CaseyFleming (azaz jómagam) készítette, daisyb10 műve alapján.

Jó szórakozást!

o0o0o

**_Utolsó ingemet_**_****_

– Tudod mit? Inkább menj haza egyedül. MOST AZONNAL!

Wilson éles jobbkanyart vett, csikorogva megállította az autót a Princeton Bevásárlóközpont előtt, majd üresbe vágta a váltót és leállította a motort.  
House rámeredt, az orrcimpái lobogtak.  
– Jesszusom Wilson, mindkettőnket ki akarsz nyírni? Most fáj a karom...– mondta, erőteljesen dörzsölgetve a jobb karját.  
– Az a kanyar az ajtónak préselt...

Mániákus vigyor terült el Wilson arcán.

– Valójában csak egyikünket akarom kinyírni, és az te lennél!  
Megrázta a fejét. Teljesen, tökéletesen torkig volt. Odadobta House-nak a kulcsait.

– Tessék... itt van a slusszkulcs. _Menj haza_. Majd fogok egy taxit a kórházhoz és beugrok az autómért később. – Wilson a kormánykeréknek döntötte a fejét.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte House ártatlanul. Olyannyira, hogy Wilsont majdnem meggyőzte, hogy tényleg fogalma sincs a problémáról.

– Mi a baj? …MI A BAJ?? ...TE!!  
Amióta eljöttünk a kórházból, mást se csináltál, mint nyavalyogtál meg panaszkodtál amiért vásárolni jöttél velem!

Wilson elszámolt tízig, majd szembefordult House-szal.

– Nézd... Megkértelek, hogy gyere el velem, mint egy barát. Tudom, hogy nincs ízlésed...  
– Héé... ez fáj! – duzzogott House.

Wilson a szájához emelte az ujját.

– Ne szakíts félbe ... vagy érdeklődésed a ruhákat illetően, de most jólesne egy kis morális támogatás.  
Ideges vagyok.  
Ma este kérem meg a kezét életem szerelmének, és most mindössze élvezni akarom a társaságodat amíg új inget veszek erre a kivételes alkalomra.

– De utálok vásárolni apuuu.... – mondta House a legnyavalygósabb hangján. – Tök unalmas...

– HOUSE! Komolyan gondoltam. Vagy vedd a slusszkulcsot és menj haza, vagy FOGD BE!  
Ez a vacsora fontos nekem... Szeretném, ha tetszenék Lisának.

– Hmpf – morogta House. – Tartsd meg a kocsikulcsaidat... gyere, legyünk túl rajta. Hová megyünk? – Kiszálltak a kocsiból és a bevásárlóközpont főbejárata felé vették az irányt.

– Ide, a _**Davidson's**_-ba. – Wilson kitárta a pazar tölgyfaajtót House előtt.  
– _**Davidson's**_... Megőrültél?? – sziszegte House. – Ez a legdrágább üzlet egész Princeton-ban!

– House, megengedhetem magamnak... szerinted milyen gyakran van eljegyzése az embernek?  
– Hát a te esetedben... kábé hárommal többször a kelleténél – gúnyolódott House.

House utálta a fennhéjázó üzleteket.  
Utálta a fényűzést.  
Utálta a túlárazott portékát.  
És mindenek fölött, utálta a fellengzős alkalmazottakat.

Az üzlet halálosan csöndes volt... csöndesebb mint egy hullaház. House lopva jobbra-balra pillantott ahogy követte Wilsont a csillogó török márvánnyal lecsempézett előcsarnokon át.

A _**Davidson's**_ eladói úgy ültek a pultok mögött, mint keselyűk a kerítésen. House érezte, hogy figyelik minden mozdulatukat, fölbecsülve a vagyonukat, kritizálva a ruházatukat, miközben egész idő alatt próbálják eldönteni, hogy vajon érdekükben áll-e lecsapni.... vagy egyszerűen csak hagyják őket rohadni, mint egy dögöt az elfelejtett sztráda égető napja alatt.

House-t a frász kerülgette ettől.  
Az egyetlen olyan dolog után nyúlt, mely segített lecsillapítani az idegeit – egy nyalóka.  
– Mi a _franc_?! – mondta, messze túl hangosan.  
– Mi? Most meg mi van? – fordult meg Wilson.

– Ez a nyalóka **KÉK!**

– És ez téged zavar, mert....? – kérdezte Wilson, teljes tudatában a feléjük irányuló figyelemnek.

– Miféle épelméjű ember akarna valaha is egy _kééééééék_ nyalókát?  
House kivette a szájából.  
– Ez... tök undorító! – mondta grimaszolva, hogy jól láthatóan tükrözze undorát.

– Elnézést, uram... nem engedélyezzük semmilyen étel vagy ital fogyasztását az áruházunkban.  
– Hogy?

House megpördült, és szembetalálta magát egy magas, szigorú kinézetű asszonnyal. Nagyjából a hatvanas éveit taposta, egyszerű fekete ruhát, és egyetlen, tenyésztett gyöngyökből álló gyöngysort viselt figyelemreméltóan ránctalan nyaka körül. Elegáns, kifinomult. Tudod, az a fajta... az a fajta nő, aki csak a hecc kedvéért dolgozik, és nem azért mert szüksége van a pénzre, hanem mert ez kitölti unalmas napjait a szépségápolás, a jótékonysági estek és a tenisz között Muffie-val tizenkettőkor.

– A nyalókája, uram... – mondta még erélyesebben.  
– Ó, nagyon sajnálom. Volna olyan kedves és megszabadulna tőle, kérem? – kérdezte House, csintalan arckifejezéssel.  
– Természetesen, uram.  
A nő kinyújtotta a kezét.  
House még utoljára megnyalta a nyalókát, aztán átadta.  
A nő rámeredt a tenyerére helyezett ragacsos kék korongra.  
– Maga undorító – mondta megvetően.

o0o0o

– VIOLET!  
House, Wilson... és Violet fölnézett az előttük álló impozáns figurára.  
A maga 190 centijével House-t nem túl gyakran nézte le, a szó szoros értelmében, bárki is.  
_Ez a fickó emlékeztet valakire..._

– Igen, Mr. Glossop... – mondta a nő félénken.  
– Ezt átveszem, Violet … _maga _elmehet. – kiejtése a brit felső osztály vonásait viselte magán – finom magánhangzók, metsző előadásmód.  
– De uram...  
– Azt _mondtam, _maga elmehet, Violet. Nem vagyok hajlandó a vendégek előtt megvitatni ezt.  
Violet elsuhant.

– Elnézését kérem uram, és remélem megbocsátja e meglehetősen szerencsétlen megjegyzést.  
– Persze, semmi gáz – mondta House, még mindig meghökkenve.  
– Nos... miben lehetek a segítségükre?  
– Szeretnék egy új inget venni... a legjobb minőségből, ami van. Méretre... – kezdte Wilson.  
– 40-es, uram? – kérdezte Glossop.  
– Ez bámulatos... honnan tudta? – mondta elképedve Wilson.  
– Hosszú évek gyakorlata, uram... hosszú évek gyakorlata. És van elképzelése a színt illetően?  
– Igen, lehetőleg zöld, és francia kézelőt szeretnék – tette hozzá Wilson.  
– Természetesen, uram. Erre tessék.

Glossop egy pazar vitrinekkel teli falhoz vezette House-t és Wilsont, melyek teli voltak ingekkel minden elképzelhető méretben, színben és anyagban.

Wilson végighúzta ujjait a haján ahogy az előtte lévő választékot latolgatta.

– Nos, uram... zöldet mondott, ugye? – Wilson bólintott.

– Nagyszerű, uram. Zöldből igen széles választékunk van. Van tehát... – Glossop szünetet tartott, hogy levegőt vegyen. – Spárga Zöld, Halványzöld, Borsmenta Zöld, Smaragdzöld, Páfrány Zöld, Erdő Zöld, Vadász Zöld, Jade Zöld, Dzsungel Zöld, Kelly Zöld, Lime Zöld, Mohazöld, Mirtusz Zöld, Olívazöld, Körte Zöld, Perzsa Zöld, Fenyő Zöld, Tengerzöld, Lóhere Zöld, Tavaszi Zöld, Tavaszi Rügy Zöld, Tea Zöld és Brit Verseny Zöld.

– Sajnálom... nem igazán értettem mindet – jegyezte meg csípősen House. Glossop alig észrevehetően sóhajtott.  
– Spárga Zöld, Halványzöld, Borsmenta Zöld, Smaragdzöld, Páfrány Zöld, Erdő... – kezdte.

– Erre nem lesz szükség, Mr. Glossop. _Én _figyeltem – szólt Wilson. – És szeretnék valami hasonlót a régi ingemhez.  
– Ez hülyeség. Ha már van olyan, miért nem veszel valami másat? – mondta House gúnyosan.

– Mert az a legjobb ingem, és ma este nem viselhetem. Tisztítóban van. Ja, és hadd válaszoljak a következő kérdésedre is... azért van tisztítóban, mert valaki... és itt _rád_ gondolok, House... tegnap megdobált áfonyával, és ennek eredményeképp, tele van pecsétekkel a _kedvenc _ingem.

– Csak a célbadobást gyakoroltam a mellbimbóidon... – kezdte House.  
– Persze, a 200 dolláros ingem kárára, amiért egyébként te fizetsz, ha nem lehet kitisztítani – figyelmeztette Wilson.

– Van köztük olyan, mely elnyeri tetszését, uram? – kérdezte Glossop, aki türelmesen állt, várva Wilson döntésére.

– Azt szeretném, ott... Az tökéletes.  
– Ah, remek választás, uram. A _Tea Zöld_ elsőrendű válogatás – mondta Glossop helyeslően.

– Megveszem...  
– Nem, nem veszi... – oltotta House – Ne vegyél zöld inget, inkább vegyél kéket. A kéket jobban szereted.  
– Nem, House, TE szereted jobban a kéket – ellenkezett Wilson.  
– Milyen kékek vannak, Mr. Glossop? – kérdezte House.  
– House, nem akarok kék inget! – tiltakozott Wilson.  
– Cuddy szereti, ha a férfiak kék inget viselnek... venned kell egy kék inget... _bízz bennem_...  
– Ha! Bízzak benned? Cuddy szereti, ha TE kék inget viselsz. ENGEM zöld ingben szeret. Zöld inget veszek.  
– Nem, nem veszel! Mr. Glossop? Mutassa a kék ingeket, kérem – House követte Glossopot a következő vitrinhez, maga után húzva Wilsont.

– Nos kékben van Alice Kék, Akvamarin, Azúr Kék, Baba Kék, Mélykék, Égszínkék, Kobaltkék, Búzavirág Kék, Cián, Sötétkék, Farmer, Neon Kék, Indigókék, Világoskék, Éjféli Kék, Tengerészkék, Meténg, Perzsa Kék, Sápadt Kék, Porosz Kék, Vörösbegy-tojás Kék, Királykék, Zafírkék, Acélkék, Korall Kék, Türkizkék, Ultramarin, Viridián.... és _végül_... Kék.

– Szimpla kék? – kérdezte House és Wilson kórusban.  
– Igen, uraim... csak szimpla kék – erősítette meg Glossop.

– Azt kérjük, ott!  
– A _meténget_?  
– Igen! – szólt House.  
– Nem! – mondta Wilson.

– Kék inget veszel – erősködött House.  
– Nem, a zöldet veszem meg.  
– Kék!  
– Zöld!

– KÉK! – mondta House.  
– ZÖLD! – mondta Wilson.  
– **ZÖLD! **– mondta House.  
– **KÉK! **– mondta Wilson.

– Hallotta Dr. Wilsont, Mr. Glossop... a meténget kéri! – _Ha! Ez mindig bejön!_  
– Igenis, uram. Azonnal becsomagolom!  
House magában mosolygott.  
_Megvan... Jeeves._

– Mi volt ez, House? – kérdezte Wilson összezavarodva.  
– Semmi, Wilson, egyszerűen csak eldöntötted, hogy a kéket kéred, ez minden. Egyébként jó döntés...

Wilson még akkor is csóválta a fejét, mikor elhajtottak a bevásárlóközponttól.

o0o0o

– Oké, most fölszaladok az irodámba és megszerzem a teszteredményeket, aztán rögtön jövök. Ne nyúlj semmihez, amíg távol vagyok. Komolyan, House...

House nézte amint Wilson eltűnik a kórházban, majd türelmetlenül dobolni kezdett ujjaival a műszerfalon.

_Egy kis zene jólesne... Csak visszafordítom a kulcsot a gyújtásban... Milyen állomások vannak Wilson rádióján?_

_1-es adó … Klasszikus … áh, állítsuk át heavy metalra...  
2-es adó … Pop … fúj, legyen inkább jazz..._

Miután átállította Wilson mind a tizenkét rádióállomását, House az ülésekkel folytatta.

_Lássuk csak... nem... túl magasan van... a háttámla nem stimmel... az ülés túl elől van...  
Mi van a kesztyűtartójában?_

_Térképek, papírzsepi, tic tac...  
Kesztyűk? Sose hittem volna, hogy valaki tényleg kesztyűket tart a kesztyűtartójában... _

_Tartalék apró... ezt zsebre tesszük... Egy koton? Wilson, te ravasz dög...  
Ez uncsi... Azt hittem legalább az egyik tangáját megtalálom Cuddy-nak...  
_

– House, mit mondtam neked? El onnan... És mit csináltál az ülésemmel?  
– Megérkeztek az eredmények? – kérdezte House, próbálván elterelni a figyelmet magáról. Wilson arckifejezését kezdte tanulmányozni. – Nem jók?

– Nem, ami azt illeti nagyon jók. Megerősítették, hogy a betegem rákja javulófélben van.  
– De az jó, nem? Miért a komor arc?

Wilson átnyújtott House-nak egy kis bevásárlószatyrot. – Ezért... Lisától van... olvasd el a jegyzetet...  
– Miért? Kirúgott? Mert ha igen, akkor én ööö.... ajaj...  
– Igen, _ajaj_. Tudod mi van abban a szatyorban? Ne vedd ki … tönkreteszed, nem tudom hogyan, de tönkreteszed. Egy nyakkendő. Egy gyönyörű _zöld _selyemnyakkendő. Olvasd fel a jegyzetet, House … olvasd föl, hangosan...

_Legdrágább James,_

_Elmondani sem tudom, mennyire várom már a ma esti vacsoránkat. Vásárolni voltam, és amikor megláttam ezt a nyakkendőt, egyszerűen muszáj volt megvennem neked. Remélem ma este fölveszed... esetleg azzal a bájos zöld ingeddel..._

_Találkozunk hétkor...._

_Szeretettel,_

_Lisa_

House gondosan összehajtogatta a levélkét, és visszahelyezte a szatyorba.  
– Akkor ez azt jelenti... – kezdte.

– _Ne... ne_ szólj egy szót se, House. Most csöndben visszamegyünk az üzletbe. Nem, jobban meggondolva, talán hallgathatnánk egy kis klasszikus zenét. Az majd lecsillapítja az idegeimet... csak nyomd meg az egyest, House...

_Most benne vagyok a levesben.... Átállítottam egy heavy metal adóra... Wilson ki fog nyírni...  
Ó, a fenébe is... aki á-t mond, mondjon b-t is._

Nem tudott ellenállni.  
A késztetés túl nagy volt.  
És így, mielőtt megnyomta volna az egyes gombot Wilson rádióján, elmotyogta a következő szavakat, biztos tudatában annak, hogy a közelgő zene elfojtja majd a neki célzott káromlások láncolatát:

– Én mondtam, hogy a zöldet kellett volna megvennünk.

**FIN**

A/N: Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok az "Utolsó ingemet"! Örülök, hogy megoszthattam veletek.  
Daisy


End file.
